Secret Sessions
by Icyseraph
Summary: It all began when something happened to them while they were in the Keterburg spa. Now they became addicted to one another... Features JadeXTear M for adult content
1. And so it all began

Hello everyone!! This is my second story entitled Secret Sessions it features alot of JadeXTear, too bad there are only few fans of the pair. As I said this is my second story because I already had reminiscence as my first; but sadly I never had the time to finish it. I already got 3 chapters done for this one, all i have to do is transfer them on a doc file, dont have a pc of my own you see so it would really take some time before i could upload another. Anyway I hope that you'll enjoy reading Secret Sessions and please dont forget to review. Thanks!

Rated M for adult content..

* * *

Secret Sessions

By Icyseraph

The lobbies of the infamous Keterburg spa laid deserted save from the single brown-haired middle-age man dressed in his white bathrobe obviously enjoying his privacy. It was in times like these that he would usually let his thoughts wander about things that bother him, without the worry of being interrupted by some of his "nosy" younger companions. He never really let did himself be occupied with these kind of ponderings, thanks for his years in military training and profession , and most importantly of his age, it was easy for him to dismiss these thoughts, not until recently when he was grouped with these remarkable youngsters.

Jade removed his robe and placed it neatly on a nearby bench, leaving only the black Speedo which Emperor Peony provided him together with the membership passes for the spa. He immediately grabbed the bottle of liquor that he brought with him inside as he slowly dipped into the warm pool waters, before anyone would see him only wearing that. It wasn't like he was shy about the big bulge that was hidden beneath the piece of black cloth of his but he just wanted to avoid the unnecessary remarks coming from the unnecessary people who decided to intrude this privacy. He remembered too well the time when he happened to over hear some of the girl's discussion about—whom of the guys they think got the biggest—umm… Bulge.

"So", Anise whispered so that the men won't hear them. "Since we're wearing these swimsuits, I suppose it's time for us to reveal some of the things we usually kept hidden under our outfits outside." Jade chuckled as those memories came back to him while he took a sip from his glass.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked innocently as he turned her gaze towards Anise.

"Oh, boo!! You know what I meant!" the other replied as she stuck her tongue out. "I mean I'm pretty sure that there are times that both of you get curious which of us got the biggest asset among the six of us. For the boob size, we already know that there is no way that we could compete with Tear, and we got Guy to prove it."

Oh… that—"Tear's cheeks instantly colored when she remembered the time when Guy "accidentally" touched hers and Natalia's breasts when he "slipped" into the pool they were in the last time.

"Well this time, let's judge the men—"Anise was suddenly cut off when Natalia covered the younger girl's mouth with the other's hands.

"Are you crazy, aren't you still too young to broach for these kind of perverted topics??"

"Agreed…" Tear nodded with her cheeks still blushing.

"BOO! They wouldn't know anyway and it's all between the three of us okay? Well, as I was saying, which of the guys do you think got the biggest guns?" she asked them with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I've never really given it a thought, not up until now. Now that you mentioned it…" Natalia's words trailed off as she considered her answer.

"Well for me it's the Colonel!" the girl blurted out happily, her feet swinging as she sat by a nearby chair.

"Jade?" Natalia couldn't help herself but to repeat the girl's words in disbelief.

"Yes, see how confident he is swimming around wearing only underwear?" The two girls blushed furiously as they looked each other, they never really saw Jade swim with all of them around. Then Anise continued, "Besides its very obvious you know, with Guy's suit and Luke's shorts, I could barely make any!"

"It's not like that they are small…" Tear agitated. "It just seemed that way because of what they wear."

Anise looked at her with a naughty grin. "—Oh, really?" the frightening sweet tone beginning to creep into her voice making Tear blush furiously. "You don't say, that you've already seen Luke's cock huh? How big was it?" she added as she nudged Tear with her elbows.

"Huh? What? NO!" the other replied quickly.

"Oh my Tear, I never thought that you could do such a thing!" Natalia covered her mouth as she gasped.

"NO!" Tear snapped back.

"But I guess that you've been dying to see his, don't you?" the younger girl continued.

"OF COURSE NOT!!"

"Ha, ha, ha —"Anise laughed loudly when she saw Tear's face turn angry red. "That's too bad. If only we knew Luke's cock size then we could have known Asch's; Luke was his replica after all." With this Natalia's face turned angry red.

The perverted discussion of the girls made Jade feel a sensation beneath his black Speedo. Instead he snorted to shrug those thoughts away; he was already too old to even think about it now.

Meanwhile, at the hotel's reception desk…

"Oh! You have a spa membership card." The receptionist greeted to the young long brown-haired lady. "Do you want to use the spa? No one seems to using it tonight, so you can have all the privacy that you want."

"Yes, thanks." Tear replied then left for the elevator on her left.

"Hey, isn't the governor's older brother in there, do you really think that it's going to be okay?" the other receptionist asked.

"Yeah, besides he might have already left. What's wrong with it anyway? The lady's membership card is also personally issued by the Emperor himself, same as the governor's brother. I bet both of them knew each other since their passes came from the same source." The other defended.

"I don't know… I just hope that we won't get into trouble because of this."

"Relax, we won't."

Tear was about to take her swimsuit out of her bag when she realized that it was stuck in its zipper. She tried to carefully pry it off by zipping it back when—

"Darn it!" the unlikely course slipped out of her lips when the fabric on her bust area ripped.

She wanted to rent another one when she realized that she left her purse in her room downstairs. She was about to leave when she saw the swimsuit that Peony gave her. She took it out and examined it, deciding if she's going to wear it instead or not, for it was too daring for her to wear, she knew that it was meant to make males' heads turn and stimulate their imagination. It was a fiery red two-piece bikini; its fabric was so thin that she was even afraid that it would outline the parts it covered when she submerged it into the water, yet thick enough to cover what it needed to hide. The top was seems too small for her size if one would take a look at it, yet big enough to cover her nipples. The bottom is a simple thong which seems to expose her white thighs more than it should to, that as if she wouldn't be able to sit without exposing some of the cleavage of her butts. It may sound crazy but she knew that t was supposed to go that way. Talk about the Emperor's funny sense of fashion—

A sweat dropped down to her blushing cheeks as the thoughts of wearing that entered her. She almost put it back in her bag if not her desire for a swim won over her. She spent the whole day out in the cold weather to restock their supplies; she just wanted to give herself a reward. She considered it for a moment and thought about what the receptionist said that the place was deserted. "I guess I could go…" she said to herself as she took a peek of the pools. After she made sure that the coast was clear, she changed to her swimsuit and walked out of the ladies' dressing room.

As Tear reached the final flight of stairs and walked to the farthest part of the spa. That said part was located behind a clump of ornamental plants, perfect for those who want to be hidden from the other people's view yet easy to spot those who approached it. She was about to approach it when she noticed a familiar figure of a man who seemed too engrossed at his drinking to notice her coming. Tear's cheeks instantly colored when she realized who it was, she decided to turn back and go to her room when she noticed that Jade was staring back at her.

"Hello Tear, I never thought that any of you would be still awake to use the spa." Jade greeted her casually without saying anything about what she wore sensing how embarrassed she was (although he really noticed, yet decided not to make any comments, he really knew how it felt). "Would you want to join me, the water's good." He continued with his ever present smug smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is finnnaaallllly out! Wheeeww... after several agonizing months, geez... I was supposed to upload this chapter around March or April when my flash drive went kaput... Ok enough of that, well chapter 2 doesn't contain much rated M, just a little warm-up for the 2.. Rated M's going to be read in chapter 3, and the good news is that it would only take me..ummmm-lets see- more or less 2 or 3 weeks, yet I'll promise that it would be worth the wait.

Hey, hey thanks for reviews you sent, it really encouraged me to add another chapter on this one.. YAYAY! Anyways, here is the 2nd chapter of SS, hope that you'll enjoy reading it.. : Don't forget R & R please!

**Disclaimer: I don't really own TOA and its characters, give the credits to Bandai Namco..**

* * *

Jade was about to take another sip from his glass when he realized that he had company. He turned to his left in time to see a familiar figure retreating her way to the exit. Hmm—the lady was well too familiar to him but the suit that she was wearing wasn't and he does admit to himself that it looks better than the one that she usually prefers to wear whenever their group uses the place…

"Hello Tear, I never thought that any of you would still be awake to use the spa. Would you want to join me, the water's good." Jade cheerfully called her.

Tear stopped on her tracks and turned around to face him her face blushing angrily with her mixed feeling of shyness and embarrassment. She wants to decline his offer but thought that she would probably would sound rude to him. '_It's the Colonel anyway, what could possibly happen?_' she thought to herself as she approached Jade.

The full sight of her figure made Jade draw his breath back and felt the baser instincts he pushed away these entire years surge back into him. However he shook these thoughts from his head. He had too. Tear was too young for him that he knew that he was practically old enough to be his father.

That aside he could actually tell how embarrassed she was when he saw her wearing that skimpy swimsuit, he could tell that it was the swimsuit that the Emperor had provided her when she got her spa membership card. She probably thought that she would also be alone in the spa that she decided to wear it instead of the one she usually wears. But now that she found out that she wasn't, she probably felt ashamed of herself…

He too could relate on the way she felt, that's the reason why he never ever allowed himself to be seen by the others swimming with only his black Speedo; but ashamed? No, 2nd Division Commander Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Imperial Forces, was never ashamed of anything and if it will come to that he would always make things seem that it was perfectly made for him. Well Anyways…

Tear was nearing Jade when she noticed the older man's discarded robe on a nearby bench and the bottle of liquor beside him. '_Had Jade been drinking? His robe—does that mean-_' her thoughts trailing off as she remembered the small talk that she, Anise and Natalia had before.

"Oh, is something the matter?" He asked Tear with his ever present unreadable grin on his face. "Don't tell me that you've been working with such wild fantasies over this old man." Jade took another sip of the brown liquid.

"No, and I don't want to waste my time thinking about those kinds of things." She replied quickly as she tried to hide her embarrassment with her military facade.

"Funny that because I've been working on my own." Jade took another sip from his drink. Tear knew that the colonel meant it as a joke so decided to shrug it off. She went beside him and sat silently on the ledge as she tried to think of anything to say so that Jade wouldn't broach the subject of her swimsuit. But as she sat, Jade couldn't help but gaze at her breasts which was too tantalizingly close to his face. With this Jade took a big gulp of his drink to avert his attention.

They stayed quietly for some time when Tear finally broke the ice. "So what brought you here Jade?"

"I've been also wondering about the same thing." He said coyly.

"About your reason for going here at this time of the night?" she asked curiously this time.

"Nope, I was trying to think about the same thing, about your reason for going here in this time of the night." He replied. Tear looked at him slightly off; she knew very well how the Colonel hated to have his little privacy interrupted, most especially when drinking; but then again with the tone of his voice, she knew that he welcomed her company. "Anyways I'm quite sure that we had our own reasons, and it looks like that it pointed at the same direction." He finished.

"Oh-" Tear took a double take on that one; she couldn't say what the older man meant. Whether was it their desire for a quick swim or a chance to wear the "special" swimsuits that Peony had given them? Tear looked down on the pool and saw that the water was still enough to make out vague figures of the floor. She wandered her eyes underwater to help her settle her uprising embarrassment, until her gaze caught Jade's feet and then started to look upwards.

'_The one that had the biggest cock was Jade-_' fragments of the girls' conversation flashed into her mind.

Tear's cheeks instantly colored when she noticed that the older man was wearing only his black Speedo, which he usually kept hidden beneath his white robe. She continued to move her eyes higher, noting to herself how Jade managed to keep his body shaped and maintained despite his age.

"Now you're starting to work on your fantasies over me." He chuckled. "It never occurred to me that I was more of your type and not Luke, Tear." Jade snorted with his usual sarcastic tone, his crimson gaze fixing on the younger girl's face as he was getting ready to take another sip.

"N-no, I-I don't." She snapped, raising her cerulean irises quickly meeting the glowing mischievous ruby ones staring back at her. The reflection of the water on his face plus the alcohol induced glow on his eyes made Jade look like a precious gem just waiting to be owned. Tear's cheeks instantly colored and intently looked away to shake those thoughts off. With this Jade gave a small laugh and took a sip from his glass. "A-and Luke's not my type…" she continued.

"Ha hah and so you said… " he chuckled.

Even more embarrassed Tear tried to quickly redirect the conversation. Her eyes wandered for a while thinking of the things that would make Jade drop the current subject, until her eyes fixed on the half-way empty bottle of liquor that the Colonel had obviously been drinking for some time now. '_Don't tell me—_'she thought.

"Jade… mind if I ask you something?" she asked tilting her head in her habitual naïve way making her pony tail slide a little over her shoulder and her bangs to the side of her face. This gesture made Tear irresistible enough to make Jade to deeply draw back his breath again.

"Hmmm? Go ahead Tear." He replied while playing the hot liquid in his mouth as he attempted to shake the thought away.

"Why are you drinking? I remember that you were already filling your glass with that wine ever since I came here." She asked curiously.

With this Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know?" he cocked his head towards her, trying to figure out where this conversation is going.

"Nothing much, just plain curious... what was that anyway?" she asked.

"Its brandy, I always kept one just in case we need an immediate antiseptic on the battle field and it's also good to make one warm." Jade knew that the alcohol is beginning to take hold of him now, when he realized that he just did the thing that he always hated doing—explaining. "Don't tell me that you haven't tasted it before?" he continued.

Tear shook her head slowly. "Female Oracle Knights were forbidden to drink liquors; now given the current circumstances…I suppose it would be fine." She finished.

Jade filled the glass half way and extended it to Tear. "Do you want to taste some? Normally I don't offer these kinds of drinks to young ladies like you, but to satisfy your curiosity—here you go." He nudged the glass towards her.

"Thanks…" she replied as she took the glass from him. Tear took a small sip and her tongue stung with the bitterness of the brown liquid. She squinted a bit from the alien taste inside her mouth when she saw Jade's crimson gaze staring at her expectantly. Embarrassed that she would look rude from not finishing the drink that the older man generously offered her, Tear managed to empty all the contents of the glass in three big gulps, swallowing it quickly so that she wouldn't taste much of its unsavory taste. But then again, the burning trail of the liquor in her throat that is moving down her stomach made her feel queasy, flushed and burning.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very. Now I don't understand why people love to drink those kinds of drinks for such an awful taste." She said while biting her lips over and over again to get rid of the taste. However she suddenly felt a surge from the pit of her stomach running up to her throat making her want to throw out the liquor that she drank seconds ago. Tear had a good sense to hold herself from what was coming and slowly slid to the water to fight the burning sensation rising up to her stomach, she doesn't want to add her embarrassing moment with the Colonel. Any unwanted events with him was very scary, specially he might use it torment her later, although she knew that he wasn't like that but being so unpredictable—well…

"Ha ha, perhaps you'll understand when you're accustomed with the undesirable taste." He chuckles. But his words were cut short with Tear's sudden movements beside him. He was about to sip from his glass when he saw her from his peripheral vision go into the water. His attention was so distracted watching her, carefully observing the way she slid into the pool, and noting how small her bikini was that he could almost see the cheeks of her butt and some of its cleavage and how the burning red fabric of her top gently hugs the outline of her breasts and her slightly protruded nipples as it became wet. With all the things he had seen, he doesn't know if he's going to love or hate Peony for giving her these. His best friend always loved to scheme up these kinds of plots.

The abrupt silence on Jade's part caught her attention. Knowing the reason behind this, although now embarrassed, Tear turned around to face him. "Umm… Jade?"

"Yes?" he tried to snap off his reverie.

"Does it look bad?" she asked shyly while gently rubbing her left arm with the other. "It was the first time that I wore it so I'm not quite sure if it looked good or not…" her voice trailed off.

'_She's out of her mind thinking that it doesn't._' Jade thought to himself as if he knew her intention for asking. He carefully reconsidered his choice of its word so that he wouldn't sound rude He downed the content of his glass in one big gulp in order to compose himself. He did that in order to empty his mind of the inappropriate thoughts that is now filling his mind. "Yes, it is better than the one which you usually wear, and I don't see any reason for you not wearing it* if you want to seduce any of us." He said.

Satisfied with what she heard, Tear dove into the water the white cheeks of her butt slightly emerged as she slowly submerged. Her white flesh made Jade's gaze fix upon her and stare on the piece of red cloth snugly outlining the skin between her legs that it covered. With this he knew that he must leave now else he won't be able to restrain himself any longer. He took his bottle to finish off his drink once and for all then leave. He was certain that the alcohol was now starting to cloud his rationality as lustful thoughts invaded his mind. However when he tipped the bottle over his glass e found out that it was already empty. Frustrated, he decided to leave instead, but when he was about to get off of the pool that he realized that it was too late…

* * *

wheeww.. more suspense? (W-what?) If in case you haven't read my message on top. Rated M content will appear in the next chapters.. Chhhuuu.!

Tear X Jade X Tear X Jade XTear X Jade X Tear X Jade


	3. The First Session - Broken Seals

**Haaaaa... finally at last, Chapter 3 already updated.. well at least part of it anyway. How long has it been since I had updated this.. hahah don't ask. Anyway, I used to have this chapter posted already from before but due to lack of proofreading and suggestions to some of our readers and materials that I decided to take down the original Chap 3. (thank god for smartphones I was able to update a new version of this Chapie). For those who originally read the original Chapter 3, I hope that you will notice the big difference to the new one. I'll be updating soon since finally I had ome spare time to do this chapter..**

**as for those who are asking.. yes I will make sure that I will see this story towards the end, even though it will take time to update. I WILL DEFINITELY SEE THIS STORY TO THE END. this is just a part of Chapter 3.. I still need to do major revisions to the M content of this chapter, but I will be finishing this one in just a matter of weeks.**

**disclaimer: I dont own TotA... I may be a die hard fan of the tales of series but i still dont dare snaring the copyright from bandai namco.. :p**

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Session - Broken Seals

Tear caught her breath as she emerged at the other side of the pool. She was pleased with the idea that she still remembered some techniques from the swimming lessons they had back in military training. She never saw the opportunity to use it so far. But still, it was refreshing to just occasionally practice the things she had learned from before without being worried about bug and wide-eyed men who always stared at her well-endowed bosom. Tear had pulled her nosy ponytail loose; she found it somewhat troublesome to always flip her hair over just to keep it away from her face whenever she emerged from the water. Of course this didn't escape the notice of our oh-so-mighty Jade the Necromancer, who's probably trying his best to slap some sense into him as his mind begin to drift of doing inappropriate things to Tear. '_Ah... Luke it's such a shame that you're not here.' _he thought.

"Colonel", she called; "leaving already?" she asked as she saw the older man turn around and emerge from the water.

This is NOT going to be easy. "Hmmm? Not really, I just placed this bottle aside. We surely don't want tripping some mindless fools while they are looking at you. We don't want anything to happen that will require serious interrogations from the management, do we not?" Jade said dismissively and pushed the bottle aside from the pool then submerged back into the water. He doesn't want to let Tear notice the REAL reason why he was planning to leave early. He tried to distract himself with something else; hopefully enough to buy some time to regain his cool "In any case, Tear would you be oh-so-kind to cut the use of the spa short? It is not a good thing for grumpy old men like me to be exposed to harsh weathers like this. They make my joints ache once in a while. It's such a shame that I don't have my lubricant with me right now to ease my aching back".

"Whatever Colonel…" Tear muttered.

"Oh, by the way—"Jade said impishly as he took his glasses off and placed them neatly beside the pool, he can feel himself cool down somehow. "—there was another reason why I don't really want to stay out here at this late hour." Hearing those words made Tear snap her head back towards the older man. "As far as I remember there was another reason why Keterburg Hotel was famous among youngsters like you." He continued, his grin hinting of what he is getting at. Of course Tear knew where the subject headed and tried her best to ignore the Colonel. "If I remember right there was a certain rumor that a young lady, almost the same age as you are, was murdered at this very place by his lover. As they say her anguished soul, scorned by both anger and hatred, still haunts this place until this very day," he narrated watching how she was affected by the story; he knows how she hated these kinds of things. Well, how can he help himself? He really can't think of any good way to distract himself right now, but to rather make fun of her. "They say almost every time the clock chimes in the midnight, she shows up and snatches poor souls from those who are foolishly still awake at unreasonable hours in the night."

"Wha—I know that you're just making this up just to scare me Colonel," she said obviously still trying to hide the fact that she was scared of ghosts. If she only knows the way she is shaking right now that Jade can swear that he is seeing huge ripples in the water.

"My, my, are you saying that the infamous Jade the Necromancer invents make believe stories?" Jade chuckled as he sighed melodramatically.

"Y-You always do that." Tear retorted, her hands on her hips.

"It never occurred to me that you always doubted my credibility. I'm terribly hurt! "Jade said mockingly as he spread his hands in his usual way. Thank Lorelei; he was able to think of a good distraction. He can now feel that he was almost cooled down now. "At first I was also skeptical about it first as well, but I even personally investigated this matter as well in the past. It was never been solved up until now mind you."

"I never thought that you, of all people, will resort to explaining unsolved cases to the supernatural." she rebutted, evidently still trying to hide the fact that she was already terrified.

"As they say, there is always the possibility of the supernatural, if all the plausible and logical explanations were no longer applicable." he chuckled.

"Whatever Colonel..." Tear shrugged and dove into the water.

"..._Bong... bong... bong... bong..." as_ if in cue, the big clock in the center of the plaza chimed as the hands struck 12 midnight.

"...1...2...3...4..." Jade counted. "Well, Tear what do you say, are you going to wait for the last chime? You know what's going to happen when the last bell rang, right?"

He doesn't even need to ask. In fact, Tear was already trying her best to make her way back to Jade as fast as she can. She waded her way thru the water, her breasts swayed in time with her movements. Jade just stood there watching as she made her way towards him. He really can't help but notice that red fabric of Tear's swimwear being slowly pushed away to the sides by the pressure of the water. The older Malkuthian can swear that he almost can see the pink border under it already. Oh such irony, and he thought that he can escape this situation unscathed, he felt that his temperature just went up again almost three degrees higher.

"..._Bong...bong...bong...bong... 9...10...11...12..." _ Tear counted the chimes and cursed herself silently; she should have listened to the Colonel earlier. Oh Yulia help her, she doesn't want to see one of these things, of all the places, not here, not now. She quickens her pace, trying to close the distance between her and Jade. SHE DOESN'T WANT HER SOUL TO BE TAKEN AWAY. He will make it go away, he will definitely make it go away, she screamed inwardly.

"What is wrong Tear? I thought you said that you didn't believe me? There goes you're last bell. She might reappear anytime now." He chided.

But Tear didn't even pay any attention; she just concentrated how to go to Jade as fast as possible. _'Almost there...' _she thought, '_just one big step at a time-one at time...'_

_Slip._

Tear went crashing into the water as her left foot oh-so-undecidedly slip from the slippery tiled floor. She braced herself for impact, she knew that there might be chance she might hit the ledge of pool and get injured if she won't break her fall. Of course, Jade, a gentleman himself, had acted quickly in reflex. He went ahead and tried to wrap his hands around her to save her from an accident that might end her up get badly injured. Thank Lorelei that his hands landed on her back and almost avoided touching her in unnecessary parts.

Tear slowly opened her eyes, she was actually surprised to find toned arms wrapped protectively around her. Even more surprising was the fact that instead of meeting the hard tiled floor, there she was, leaning against the thin and well defined chest of the Colonel, hugging her tightly whenever she flinched.

"If you want to save yourself from embarrassment, I suggest you not to move." the older man said as he hugged her tighter, her breasts now in full contact of his bare skin. His male instinct says that he should take advantage of this situation. But still, being her friend, and as someone older he compelled to control and restrain himself. Tear, in the other hand, still hasn't grasped the current situation, but listened to Jade and stayed in his embrace for several minutes. It was only after she realized the full contact of her erect bosom on his bare chest that it dawned into her. She felt dizzy knowing that he had seen her half naked. She looked around and saw her bikini top as it slowly floated away at the other end of the pool well beyond her reach. The knot must had gotten loose and conveniently caught her fingers while she was doing some backstrokes earlier. It must have been also the thing she stepped on and made her spun wildly on her feet.

"Tear," Jade said as he cleared his throat, "as much as I enjoy our current predicament, I suggest that we start moving soon. We don't want to have unnecessary people to see us like this and start spreading unwanted rumors." he added. "Not unless, that you are also enjoying this little opportune moment to satisfy of your lifelong fetishes for old men with long hair. I would gladly take your proposition any day, if only it will not make me look like a pedophile for my age. "

Tear knew that he meant to throw that as a joke to at least lighten the already awkward atmosphere. Thanks to that she can feel her head clear a bit from the haze. She tried to regain her footing and tried to cover her ridiculously oversized breasts with her small hands as she made an effort to slowly break contact with Jade. But the moment the Colonel released her from his arms; pain quickly seared from her left foot and found herself unable to stand.

"A little too clumsy today, are we not?" he said as he immediately tried to wrap his arms around her again. "My, Tear!" he added as he effortlessly lifted the young melodist from the water. "I never thought that you'll be this heavy, I wonder where you hid all that weight in your body *sigh*. My poor old bones will surely hurt tomorrow because all of this."

Tear can't help but blush to the Colonel's comment; she knew that he really intended that as a pun for her ridiculously large bosom. But anyways, never in her life did she imagine that she will end up in an awkward situation like this ever, especially with Jade of all people. Still, she really can't help herself be thankful that this happened with him instead with Luke nor Guy. She doesn't want to know how things will end up if it this happened with the two guys. On the brighter side, this is the first time that she shared intimate contact with the man. No one in the group, well save for Anise, ever dares to have this kind if proximity with him. In any case, there was something that kept bugging her at the back of her mind. All the while that she was all cuddled up on his well toned arms, she really can't shake the feeling that something hard and stiff had been poking her skin since earlier.

With Tear in his arms, Jade went ahead and started to carry her out of the pool. He just can't help himself but gawk inwardly how close her tantalizing big breasts are to his face. All the while, he tried his best not to lower her any further than his chest. He doesn't want her to know what is going thru his mind right now although he already had inkling that she knows his current state; he knew that she might be already aware what is going on. But still, he doesn't want to tarnish whatever modesty and innocence she had left. Jade tried to cool himself as he tried to slap some sense back to him as alcohol started to cloud his judgment. He doesn't want to expose Tear to something that she is too young to understand.

Jade walked towards the set of benches where he had placed his robe earlier. It was a good thing that he chose a spot concealed by clumps of ornamental plants in one corner of the spa. He can't risk anyone seeing him and Tear at this state of sexual tension. "Tear," he said as he laid her in one of the benches and offered her his bathrobe, "would you be so kind to give me a moment?" he asked as he quickly turned away from her so that she won't notice the erect bulge under his Speedo.

Tear quickly took the robe from the Colonel and gave him an acknowledging nod. With that Jade hurriedly left towards the dressing room and got another bathrobe for him. It was her time to gawk into Jade's well maintained form. She really can't help herself but stare on his back and note how well defined his muscles are despite his age. If only she haven't known his actual age and without his glasses that Tear might had mistaken him for someone in his mid-20's or just a bit older than Guy and a man of every women's dreams, physically speaking

per se. Her eyes settled and noticed how his almost bare-to-all swimwear suits him perfectly. Really, His Majesty and Jade's best friend must've planned for everything.

Jade reappeared obviously newly showered and with a bathrobe on. His hair neatly pulled back on one side of his head and exposed the softly chiseled but well defined and powerful jaw line. He approached the side of the pool to collect his glasses and discarded glass and bottle of whiskey before he went back to her. But in Tear's case she really cannot help but inwardly appreciate his refreshing scent. It's not that Jade smelled bad, he actually smells nice and had this distinctive scent that reminds her of the gentle snow of Keterburg. In fact, even after a monster fight or what-not, she was not even surprised that he seemed like didn't broke a sweat. She remembered that the group had this conversation about him still smelling fresh like flowers when they had been back and forth in the Chesadonian dessert or the hellish inferno of Mt. Zaleho. This evening, however, is different. This is the first time that he had seen the Colonel fresh from the showers. She really adored that smell of soap in his skin and shampoo in his long hair. This is one of the secret fetishes she had aside from her penchant for cute things. She also secretly adores anything that smells nice. Not to mention that her room back in Yulia City was filled with Selenias and other kinds of potpourri. That's why that right now she really can't help but discover her newly found admiration for the older man. And that the mere thought of this made her squirm to the bubbling feeling that built up from the pits of her stomach.

Jade approached and stopped then sat in front of her. He was glad that he was able to find a spare robe in the dressing room. It was also a good thing that the spa had this water temperature regulator that he was able to take a quick shower with cold water. It did help him to somehow cool his angry member earlier. It's not that he had totally simmered down, but still it was enough to at least conceal his erect cock under the robe. He took his glasses off and wiped the lenses on the dry part of the robe and wore it again.

"This does look bad." he said as he stretched a careful hand and reached for Tear's left foot. He can see the swelling start on her ankle.

"This is nothing compared to what I had before." she replied, her mind still occupied from the events from before.

"Hmmm... a tough girl as always," he whistled beneath his breath. "For the meantime, let us head into my room. I had some pain killers and we might also do something to that nasty sprain of yours."

Tear skipped a beat... She will be going into Jade's room with him-ALONE?! Of course he can't help but notice the discomfort in her reaction. "Why Tear, it's not as if we will be doing something naughty. Not unless you are certainly looking and planning to do something to this innocent old man." he teased her.

"Wha-?!" she was dumbfounded with what Jade was implying seductively at.

"Now now Tear, as like I had said earlier, I definitely had no intentions of being a pedophile. Not unless-" his voiced trailed of subtly hinting her with one of his enigmatic grins. "And old men like me really cannot put much of any fight anymore, can we?"

Tear instantly flushed at what he suggested seductively and was about to protest when the cut her off and offered an outstretched hand. "My, do you really prefer to have your foot to just rot and fall during your sleep? We need to have this attended to, we will ask Natalia to use some healing artes for this tomorrow." he said. "But more importantly, can you at least stand?" he asked her as he gently placed her arm around his shoulders and hold her on her waist.

Tear appreciated the gesture and went held on to the older man for support. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and gently hoisted her to his shoulders. They were about to head to the directions of the dressing rooms when Jade stopped on the edge of the pool. "Ah," he exclaimed, "it's really not a good idea to leave this hanging around, isn't it?" he gestured on the floating red fabric on their end of the pool.

* * *

**soo.. how was it so far? Better? It's been so long that I am afraid that I might had rendered the characters OC already.. hahah.. anyway.. I'll go ahead and finish this chapter in a matter of weeks.. ;p**

**Comments, reactions and criticism are welcome... It makes me a better writer and gives me further idea what to improve... FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME THOUGH HAPPY READING!**


End file.
